mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Hyun Kim vs. TJ Grant
The first round began and they touched gloves. Grant landed a good body kick after a moment. Grant shot for the double-leg and had Kim on his knees. He was holding him there against the fence. Kim was trying to stand. He stood and got the reversal doubl-leg and had Grant down on his ass. They were scooting around with their arms tangled, in a strange position. Kim came down to regular guard. Three thirty five remaining. Kim landed a few body shots. Kim landed a good punch. Kim landed an elbow to the body. Kim landed a few short punches. Grant kept trying to lock up a triangle. Kim passed to half-guard. Grant retained guard but ate an elbow for his troubles. Grant briefly looked for an arm triangle choke from the bottom. Kim was trying to pass out. They spun out and stood, Kim had the plum with a knee, back to the regular clinch. Grant landed a good knee. Kim pushed forward with a good takedown into half-guard and Grant retained guard. One thirty-five. Kim landed an elbow. I believe Grant's ear was bleeding just slightly. Kim passed to half-guard, they stood to the clinch with Grant looking for a single-leg. Grant got him down almost but turtled up. Forty-five. Grant turned and pulled half-guard. He retained guard. Kim landed a good punch. A good short elbow. Twenty-five. A few body shots from Kim now. He was trying to pass. Fifteen. Grant has a tiny cut over his left eye as well. Kim landed a punch. Grant landed two elbows from the bottom to the top of Kim's head and the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Grant blocked a high kick and ate a right hand and missed a high kick of his own by a mile. They circled. They clinched. Grant landed a pair of knees. Not much was going on, just Kim defending takedowns. Grant kept looking for it but Kim turtled him up, grabbed a tight guillotine and flipped over and he was on top in basically mount but he let it go and Grant retained half-guard. Grant retained guard after a moment. Kim landed pitter patter body shots. kim landed a good elbow. Three twenty. 'Push his face away and go for the omoplata!' Kim landed a big elbow and then an even bigger one right to the forehead. Kim landed a big hammerfist followed by a big punch. Kim landed a big elbow. Kim landed a big elbow and missed another hitting the shoulder. Another big elbow, that one hit the chin I think. Grant was trying to roll for an omoplata. Kim was defending. He got out back to guard. Two minutes. Kim stood over him. Grant tried to roll for a kneebar, Kim came out into half-guard and Grant pulled guard again. One twenty-five. Kim passed to half-guard almost. One fifteen. Grant tried for the sweep but instead regained guard. Kim landed a big elbow. A few pitter patter punches. He stood and landed a punch and then a big overhand right and came back into guard. Forty remaining. Kim landed another big right hand and stood. The referee paused the fight for some reason. Ohh in the replay, apparently Grant landed an upkick while Kim still had a knee down. The referee deducted a point. They missed touching gloves as they continued. Grant landed an inside leg kick and then a body kick. Ten. Grant landed a body kick. They clinched. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Grant landed a low inside leg kick to the heel almost. Kim missed a body shot. They clinched. Grant seemed a tiny bit gassed. Grant was looking for the single-leg. Kim was defending, he landed a few elbows downward. Kim defended a throw with the whizzer. Four minutes. Grant landed a knee to the body.. Grant landed another knee. Grant landed a right hand inside. Three forty. Kim landed a knee to the thigh. The referee broke them up. Kim landed a jab. Grant landed a leg kick. He landed a body kick and a right hand. Grant landed a body shot anda right hand and they clinched and Kim got the trip throw into side control nicely. Oh wow the video fucked up for a bit. Grant eventually regained guard apparently when it came back. Kim landed another elbow. Kim was really trying to pass. He made it to half-guard. Two minutes. Grant retained guard again. Kim landed a body shot. Kim stood. Kim landed an axe kick to the body. Grant stood to the clinch looking for the single-leg. One thirty-five. Grant landed a knee. Grant landed a really short right hand inside and a knee defending the takedown hismelf now. Kim got the trip into guard. Kim landed a big elbow and another a moment later, Grant blocked one, Kim stood. Kim landed a left hand and a right and came into guard. Fifty. Kim passed to half-guard and landed a few pitterpatter punches. Twenty. Grant retained guard. Kim landed an elbow. Grant controlled the arms. Ten. Kim passed to half-guard. He stood. Grant turtled up as the third round ended. Kim helped a disappointed Grant up. Kim had the unanimous decision.